vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shao Kahn
Summary Shao Kahn is the overall primary antagonist of the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is notably a tall and brutish Outworlder with strength comparable to that of Gods, if not even greater. It was through poisoning and overthrowing the Dragon King Onaga that allowed Shao Kahn to become the all-powerful Emperor of Outworld. Once he was in power, Shao Kahn had conquered the entirety of Outworld until it was in his full control. This then left Shao Kahn with vast legions at his disposal, in addition to some of the greatest warriors Outworld had to offer. Warriors such as Baraka, Goro, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were all promoted within Shao Kahn's ranks. This gave Kahn the realization that he could gain even more power through the conquering and mergings of realms (with his own) through Mortal Kombat. Afterwards, across many years, he then began his streak of defeating and conquering a multitude of realms. The realm Edenia, however, was a milestone much greater, as they had rivaled Outworld for thousands of years. After a long and hard-fought war, in which Shao Kahn had killed the realm's King Jerrod and claimed his wife Sindel and daughter Kitana as his own, Kahn seized the realm and finally merged it with Outworld. After this total victory over Edenia, Shao Kahn set out to conquer an even greater realm, Earthrealm. This would lead to the events of MK2 which starts a domino effect all the way up to MK: Armageddon. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 5-B Name: Shao Kahn Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Over tens of thousands of years old. Has a naturally long lifespan but can sustain himself with souls. Classification: Outworlder Warlord; Former Protector of Outworld (Onaga while posing as Damashi said he was actually a being much like Raiden) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Martial Arts and using his hammer, knowledgeable of magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (At least type 1, 3 and 4), Forcefield Projection, Clone Creation (Used to trick Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in Deadly Alliance), Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Town level (Killed Onaga in Armageddon, who was able to survive Raiden's lightning attacks) | Planet level (Has merged the realms of Edenia and Outworld into one, and will merge Earth with his realm should he be victorious at Mortal Kombat. Fought against a fully-powered Raiden, and their battle shook the Earth to the core) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes/reactions via power-scaling | Massively Hypersonic reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Raiden) Lifting Strength: Class 10, likely higher (Can increase his strength by consuming souls) | Class M+, possibly much higher (He absorbed 60 billion souls over 10,000 years) Striking Strength: Town Class, likely higher (Can increase his strength by consuming souls) | Planet Class Durability: Town level | Planet level (Laughed off an attack from full-powered Raiden. Immortality and regeneration make him difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high superhuman range | Likely limitless Range: At least several kilometers | Planetary and cross-dimensional Standard Equipment: The Wrath Hammer, a giant steel hammer Intelligence: Genius schemer; is the ruler of Outworld Weaknesses: Shao Kahn is dangerously overconfident (a severe case at that in-story and gameplay wise). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Light Spear:' Shao Kahn crouches down to his knees and throws a long light spear at his opponent. *'Charging Spikes:' Shao Kahn shoulder rams his opponent with a shadow trail following behind him. *'Wrath Hammer Attack:' Shao Kahn summons his Wrath Hammer, seemingly from thin air, and smashes his opponent over the head with it, setting them up for a free hit. *'Explosive Ball:' Shao Kahn fires a green star-like fireball, seemingly from his mouth or eyes. *'Uplifting Knee:' Shao Kahn performs a rising knee attack with a streak following behind him. *'Hammer Dance:' Shao Kahn swings his hammer at an alarming rate, with 9 dancing strikes concluding in a single final strike that sends the foe flying. *'Ridicule:' Shao Kahn taunts, mocks, and ridicules his opponents with insults, mockery, or just plain laughter like any good ruler would. *'Grab and Punch:' Shao Kahn lifts his opponent up by the throat with one hand, then smashes his fist into their face, sending them sailing back. *'Emperor's Shield:' Shao Kahn creates an energy shield to either reverse attacks or to shatter the opponent. *'Mystic Choke:' Shao Kahn engulfs his foe in a force field and slams him/her twice in the chest. *'Hammer Throw:' Shao Kahn throws his hammer at an opponent, stunning and setting them up for a free hit. *'Hammer Swing:' Shao Kahn uppercuts the opponent with his hammer. *'Hammer Cut:' Kahn sweeps the foe with his hammer. *'Upward Shoulder:' Shao Kahn charges upwards. *'It's Official:' Shao Kahn hammers his opponent to the ground and grabs their arm. He then stomps on their head (breaking the whole skull), lifts the opponent up by the arm, and delivers a skull-shattering headbutt. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Soul Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Psychics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5